Te Amo Más Que La Droga - Dramione
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Draco Malfoy está perdido en las drogas muggles... Pero la Granger lo encuentra y lo ayudará. Él está perdido y ella lo encontró. Canción: Riding Shotgun de Kygo, Oliver Nelson


Había desaparecido todo rastro del apuesto joven que fue alguna vez, ahora estaba deshecho e irreconocible. Para el mundo mágico él había desparecido en un accidente hace un mes.

Cerró los ojos ya no recordaba donde estaba, le dolía el cuerpo, los brazos y venas. Necesitaba más de aquella sensación de libertad que le proporcionaban las drogas.

Así que lo primero que decidió fue asaltar la primera casa que le pareció decente, oh claro que al meterse por la ventana no contaba con que un gato asesino se abalanzara sobre él para estar mordiendolo y arañandolo.

\- Tu dueño estaría orgulloso de su perro. - Arrastró las palabras de manera sarcástica.

-¿Malfoy? - la joven miró al vagabundo que había ingresado por su ventana durante su solitaria cena. -¿tu?

Él Alzó la cabeza y ella vio que el cabello lo traía largo y sucio, la cara desencajada, bajo sus ojos profundas marcas de la falta de sueño y sus ojos estaban rojos.

\- Grang... - Dicho eso el joven se desmayó.

Hermione Granger quería arrojar al antiguo mortífago de su casa pero no podía, sería inhumano. Además este ni siquiera era el rubio que ella conocía. No era para nada el orgulloso Draco Malfoy del que había caído perdidamente enamorada antes de empezar el cuarto año... Aquel que se había preocupado por ella aunque no este lo notase en medio del mundial de Quiddicth.

Se apresuró a tomar el teléfono ¿pero a quien llamaría? ¿Que diría? "Acabo de encontrar a Draco Malfoy en mi sala, intento robarme" sonaba tan idílico o quizás "Adivinen Draco Malfoy está drogado hasta por las orejas que trató de robarme y mi gato lo atacó como si fuera un perro". Antes de agradecerle los señores Malfoy la demandarían por lo que su gato había echo.

Resignada y con ayuda de la magia lo sumergió en su bañera, si, tuvo que encargarse de aquel joven que la había despreciado durante años. Tuvo que limpiarle el olor a sudor, quitarle aquel traje deshecho, Sí, vio a Malfoy completamente desnudo, lleno de marcas, sentía lástima. Luego de asearlo tuvo que meterlo a la habitación libre, meterlo a la cama y dejarlo dormir. Ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado ver a Malfoy desnudo mucho menos tenerlo en su casa. Él permaneció dormido o inconsciente durante días. Insonorizó la habitación, la hizo a prueba de todo. Un paso para sacar a Draco era desintoxicarlo, tenerlo en la propia abstinencia de las drogas más letales.

\- ¿Quien me ha secuestrado? - Draco gritaba golpeando la habitación. Se oía golpes y sollozos. -¡déjenme salir!

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba y se apoyo en la puerta. - Has tratado de robarme.

-¿Granger? - oyó la voz lastimera de Draco. - Dejame salir. Necesito la Heroína..

\- No.

-¡tu no entiendes! ¡Me duele! ¡La necesito!. - escuchó como lloraba el hombre. - ¡Maldita sea abre la puta puerta!

\- No lo haré Malfoy. - Hermione le habló desde fuera.

Por un instante le pareció estar viviendo una escena de la película "Diario de un rebelde" donde Leonardo Dicaprio era el chico drogadicto que sufría por una dosis de heroína. Lo escuchó llorar, implorar, gritar y ordenar por una dosis.Incluso supo que la estaba maldiciendo en diferentes idiomas. si sus padres supieran que tipo de hombre que tuvo que meter a su casa... seguro la hubieran obligado sacarlo para enviarlo a su mansion. no podía hacer ello, era claro que Narcissa y Lucius no sabrían como manejar a su hijo en el estado en que se encontraba.

Se alegraba de haber encantado la habitación.

-¡Duele! ¡Mierda! ¡Por favor Granger!. - gritaba día a día Draco. - Solo un poco.

Menos mal el sonido no salía de la casa o la tomarían por una asesina en serie. Cinco días después varita en mano abrió la puerta y tan rápido como pudo lo petrificó cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, vómito por todos lados, muebles rotos, el rostro herido de Draco, inmensas marcas en el hombre.

Con magia ordenó la habitación, con magia lo bañó.

\- No me mires así. - Hermione le dijo al rígido hombre en la bañera.- no iba a dejarte morir intoxicado.

Draco le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

\- no hay nada de drogas en mi casa. - Hermione pasó la esponja por los brazos de Draco.- ¿Que te pasó?. La guerra acabó hace dos años y tu desapareciese tras la boda de Pansy y Harry... Por último de la nada te metes a robar en mi casa.

Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido.

\- No voy a dejarte Malfoy, estás loco si crees que te lanzaré a la calle para que que vuelvas a meterte más drogas en el cuerpo. - Hermione pasó la esponja por las mejillas de Draco. - Si sigues lastimandote vas a terminar mal, no tienes tu varita... al parecer la perdiste y sabes que soy mejor que tu en magia no verbal. En el estado en el que te encuentras podrían incluso violarte. -Draco cerró los ojos - al menos no caíste tan bajo. Siéntete orgulloso tengo la desgracia de que tu seas el primer hombre que he visto desnudo.

Cuando Hermione lo secó con magia, lo miró a los ojos. - puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, insultar lo que desees... No te daré ninguna dosis de droga.

Otra vez Draco pasó días llorando por el dolor de cabeza, la fiebre y las náuseas. Deseaba dejar las Drogas... Si era por esa maldita mujer que estaba así de puesto.

No conseguía sacar de su cabeza los gritos que la tía bella le había arrancado a Granger al marcarla con el cuchillo maldito. Nunca quiso ser una hijo de puta con ella, pero su origen le hacía hervir la sangre. Odiaba que no fueran iguales, incluso había deseado ser mestizo solo para estar junto a ella.

Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que conocer a una chica parecida a Hermione, le parecía hermosa, Astoria era preciosa, su prometida que le invitó a probar inyectarse y voila ahora estaba en casa de Granger sufriendo los estragos por haber tratado de olvidar todo lo malo de su vida.

No podía negarlo... Al principio todo había sido genial, iba en su escoba gobernando el mundo sin necesidad de usarla pero de la nada se desplomó y sufrió los malditos dolores que solo menguaba si se inyectaba una dosis más fuerte.

Ahora estaba en casa de la mujer que detestaba por su sangre y origen, su amor prohibido, lo debería haber tirado de su casa como el despojo de huesos que era.

-¡MERLÍN TE ODIO! - Gritó fuerte.-¡Me humillas así!

Empezó a escuchar todo tipo de música en la casa, desde rock, pop, soul, baladas y demás ritmos muggles todo cortesía de Granger.

\- ¡Odio tu música!. - Gritó en algún momento mientras se retorcía de dolor.

\- Yo odio que estés en el lado oscuro. - recibió por respuesta desde alguna parte de la casa.

¿Y si nunca lo hubiera estado?. Quiso preguntar pero el dolor bloqueaba su cordura y temple. ¿Alguna vez ella había gustado de él?. Esto era una locura. Cuando el dolor calmó se bañó sin ayuda, hizo su higiene, se miró al espejo, su cabello parecía un desastre sin vida. Se peinó, se rasuró, antes no había creído tener esperanza para salir del agujero.

Él había estado perdido, en un agujero sin fondo... Sin duda la vida se empeñaba en llevarlo a Granger, de alguna manera. - Te has encontrado al Compañero de vida.

\- no importa que te estés oscureciendo... Volvería a ayudarte. - Hermione ingresó con toallas limpias. - Puedo redirigir tu adicción... ¿Te gustan los dulces?.

Draco con el pecho descubierto se giró para verla. -¿quieres matarme de diabetes?.

-¿entonces que sugieres? - Hermione le preguntó.

\- No dejes que me vaya, no me dejes ir, eres la única que puede ayudarme... - Draco se desmayó, estaba tan débil por la falta de alimentos.

Hermione preparó pociones todas para ayudar a Draco, llamó a Harry para perdirle ayuda.

Debió sospechar que decirle a su mejor amigo lo que ocurría era lo mismo que decirle a Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, en vista de que su casi hermano estaba casado con Pansy Parkinson.

Ahí estaban las tres serpientes sentadas en su sillón preguntando como es que su gato podía ser tan letal. Era obvio que se preocupaban por su antiguo amigo.

Pansy también ayudó incluso besó fuertemente a Harry cuando lograron bajarle la fiebre al rubio.

\- Ya está listo cuñada. -Pansy le sonrió con complicidad.

\- ¿Entonces se lo van a llevar? - preguntó Hermione con cautela.

\- ¿para morir a manos de Lucius y Narcissa?.-preguntó Theo. -No, tu te quedarás con él.

\- Sí, ese tarado al fin está donde siempre deseó - Blaise le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-¿que?.

\- Lo mis tarados amigos tratan de decir es que tu puedes mantenerlo a raya hasta que se recupere por completo. -Pansy miró amenazadora a sus amigos -¿cierto?.

\- Sí, ¿que más íbamos a insinuar?- Blaise parecía temeroso de su amiga.

Dos días después Draco despertó tras sentir la cálida mano fémina reposando en su frente.

El rubio atrajo hacia sí a Hermione y procedió a besarla lentamente, un beso suave, ella lo abrazó y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él consumida por el deseo que reprimía desde los 16 años. No le importaría entregarse a él, después de todo ya no era más una niña.

Tras dos horas ambos terminaron desnudos y cansados en la cama. Besándose lentamente tras disfrutarse mutuamente.

El rubio la abrazó contra su pecho, durante años había deseado hacer ello - Granger quédate conmigo de ahora en adelante...

\- Eso es muy serio viniendo de ti, Malfoy. -Hermione replicó besando el pecho desnudo. - creo que Pansy redirigio tu adicción al sexo.

\- Soy muy bueno en la cama, no puedes negarlo, tus 6 orgasmos me lo hicieron saber. - le dio una sonrisa ladina.

-¿cuanto va a durar esto? Dudo que alguien de tu familia me acepte. - ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿que opina Nymphadora de ti? -preguntó Draco.- Que opina la tía Andrómeda... Tengo familia hasta por debajo de las piedras...

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Que importa... - besó la frente de Hermione. - Te amo más que al dinero, te amo más que a la Droga.

-¿más que a tu purísima sangre? - Hermione no entendía como es que ahora ya no se odiaban ni decían improperios.

\- Mucho más, Granger.

Había pasado por mucho, ella lo había visto en sus peores momentos, había cuidado de él. Además de que ese rubio idiota era su primer amor y él parecía pensar lo mismo.

Ambos estaban locos, pero que importaba si habían compartido una semana o habían pasado seis años peleando como perro y gato en el colegio. Ambos sabían que querían estar juntos, sus miradas llenas de ira y deseo pedían lo mismo. Discutir hasta el amanecer si con eso podían estar juntos.

Los besos de Draco eran como el fuego y sus cuerpos no mentían eran uno solo. Estaban jodidamente locos el uno por el otro.

El amor era la única droga que ellos jamás dejarían, y contarían la ridícula historia del gato perro atacando a un ladronzuelo drogadicto a sus nietos.


End file.
